Looking Over
by Illiosis
Summary: Gumi, the leader of a feared group in Japan, has only wanted a normal life. When she sees Dell, a common boy walking down the street, she feels something. She meets him, and what happens after that? GumixDell, T for some stuff.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

A/N: My first story, its just a short prologue though xD More chapters will be coming soon! Enjoy the story =D

* * *

><p>She sat in her chair, throwing glances around the room every so often.<p>

She looked at the stack of papers on the table in front of her. _So much paperwork and exchanges to be done_, she thought.

She was bored of her so called job. She was tired of everything. She just wanted some rest, or a vacation from this hellhole she worked at.

The smell of cigarettes and alcohol clouded the room. Not that she ever smoked or drank. It was her fellow employees. Whenever they entered the room, they never bothered to stamp the buds of their cigarettes or leave their half drunken bottles of beer outside the room.

A soft knock on the door caused her chain of thoughts to be broken. She looked up and saw a lady with long salmon hair and pale blue eyes.

"What is it this time?"

"The job has been done. The exchange completed. Nothing more to report, boss."

"Alright, you may leave, Luka."

Boss.

That's what they always called her.

She was the almighty boss, the leader of the most feared groups in Japan, Seiho Byakko.

Yes, she was Gumi.

* * *

><p>Hoped you like it ;D Review and share your thoughts! =D<p>

Seiho Byakko – White Tiger


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

A/N: Gumi meets Dell in this chapter! /epic excitement! And thank you yiseunggi for your lovely review! Thanks too, all who read this! OMG I JUST RMB. NO DISCLAIMER IN THE FIRST CHAPTER.. IM SORRY D:

Disclaimer : I never and will never own vocaloid. Maybe in your dreams =D.

* * *

><p>Gumi was beyond rich. She lived in a mansion which had a very big garden in the front and back. There were security guards all over the place. You even needed to show your ID and have an appointment just to speak to Gumi. Not that many people ever did come and speak to her though. One word wrong, and you could have your head sliced off. They only came to make business deals and exchanges. The exchanges and deals were not illegal, but were quite close to that.<p>

She was a respectable member of the society, and the parliament also acknowledged that. Her group was like a guard to the nation.

Most people do not know this but, Gumi just wanted to have a normal life, living in a small house, going to school and being a housewife. She never wanted a life like this. A life with so much complexity and intertwining webs.

Many people liked Gumi, but the underworld of the city hated her. She would send her men to hunt the criminals and all wrongdoers of the city. Her mission was to protect the country from bombing and other countries trying to secure land. She did not mind, since this was her country.

* * *

><p>Gumi sat up from her chair and gazed at the star filled sky. <em>I need some fresh air, maybe a little walk shall do me good.<em> With that thought in her head, she climbed down from the roof, grabbed her coat from her room and walked out the front door.

At the gate, she heard a familiar voice call her.

"Master Gumi! Where are you going?"

"Don't fret, Lily. I'm just taking a stroll. I'll be back in an hour or so. I have my dagger with me if anything tries to attack."

"Um.. okay. I'll inform Luka of your stroll. Have a nice walk!"

Gumi smiled at her, she was only one of the few that actually cared for her. The rest were…. Just respecting her, or waiting for her downfall to take the place of leader.

She closed the gate behind her and walked down the pathway. She took in a breath of fresh air. _Lovely._ She continued her way down the path, to the shops.

As she passed by the bakery, the smell of freshly baked bread wafted into her nostrils. It made her hungry, seeing that she hadn't eaten dinner.

She entered the bakery and walked to the cashier. She asked for a baguette, hot rolls and a cup of tea. The cashier took a tray and asked Gumi if she wanted some butter to go with the hot rolls. Gumi kindly accepted.

She took her tray and sat on an empty table. She buttered her hot rolls, and smelled them. _Heaven._ She took a bite. _Even better._ They were lovely, especially in the cold winter. She took a sip of her tea and sighed. She was not keen on returning to her mansion. Nevertheless, she had to. Rin, Len, Luka and the others would be worried.

She finished up her tea and hot rolls, taking her baguette and leaving the store.

It was chilly outside. Thankfully, Gumi brought her coat with her. She slipped it on and hurried back to the mansion. On the way back, an interesting sight caught her eyes.

A young man, most likely a year older than her, was being attacked by several thugs.

She had wanted to ignore this, but the young man.. looking at him made her heart flutter. She decided to help him.

"Leave him alone." Gumi said, authoritatively.

"Heh. Look. A pretty lady. Need some directions?" One of the thugs teasingly answered, with a cruel grin on his face.

"Won't leave, huh? Well. I'll make you leave." With that, Gumi took the dagger from her coat pocket. She placed her baguette on the floor and with a quick movement, she sliced their stomachs. A deep cut, but not enough to kill them, just enough to keep them from attacking.

They dropped to the ground, clutching their bellies in pain.

Gumi rushed forward to the young man. He had grey-silver hair. He had a black eye, bruises on his legs and his mouth was bleeding.

"They battered you up pretty badly.. Come, I'll take you to my house. Can you walk?"

He tried to get up, but the pain was excruciating. He collapsed back on the ground with a thud.

"Kay.. so you can't walk. I'll have to carry you."

She pulled him up and slung him over her shoulder. He groaned.

"Uh. Sorry about that. Didn't know they got you in the stomach." Gumi giggled nervously.

She carried him back to the mansion. She fumbled with her keys, but decided to knock instead. What greeted her was a very loud gasp from Lily.

"Oh my, what happened? Are you alright?" She asked worriedly.

"I'm fine Lily. But he isn't. Treat his wounds quickly, then when he is feeling better, bring him to me."

"Yes master." Lily took him from Gumi and called the other maids. They scurried off.

Gumi sighed inwardly. She headed to her room. She was obviously tired after all that drama.

She plunked down onto her bed, not even bothering to change, and fell asleep almost instantly.

* * *

><p>Next chapter should be maybe in around afew days.. im sorry orz.. i have major exams coming soon and need to study ._.<p>

Well, as always, enjoy. And remember! Review and share your thoughts! Would you like Dell to be a douche or a shy boy? xDD


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

A/N: Another chapter for my lovely reviewers and readers! =D I made a new record by writing 1.6k words! Anyway.. Dell came out of his 'shy' shell and became a tad bit more outgoing..! So... Enjoy the chapter 8D

Disclaimer: I don't own vocaloid. Neither do you. Unless you actually do... owob

* * *

><p>Gumi was woken by the morning sun that streamed through her curtains.<p>

_Wait... how long have I been sleeping?_

She got up with a jolt. She glanced at her bedroom clock, which read 9.20 a.m. Gumi had always been a morning person. She loved to smell the morning air, which was cool and refreshing.

She got up from the bed and walked to the washroom. She turned on the tap and cupped her hands. She splashed the water on her face and smiled. She loved that feeling when the water hits your face. She brushed her teeth and changed her clothing into a light summer dress. She combed her messy hair and walked out the room.

She passed by the room where the young man she had saved was residing in. She almost forgot about him when she heard a shriek of pain.

_Did Iroha cut her hand when she was chopping potatoes?_

Gumi stopped in her tracks and peeked through a crack in the door. She saw the young man and remembered what had happened the day before. _Right… I saved him yesterday. Better go check on him, to see if he's fine._

She turned the doorknob and let herself in. Miku, the residential nurse, was standing beside the young man and using alcohol to sterilise his wounds.

"It stings!" He exclaimed.

He had not seen Gumi enter the room.

"Hey.. Miku, how is he doing?" Gumi asked.

"Well, his wounds are getting better. They should heal in a few days."

"Alright, thanks. I'll see him now. You may leave."

Miku walked to the door and left.

Gumi sat on a chair that was conveniently placed next to the bed.

"Now, what's your name? Mine's Gumi." She said with a smile.

"Uh.. mine's Dell." He replied timidly.

"A-and.. thanks for saving me yesterday…" He added.

"No problem. Nice to meet you!" Gumi said, cheerfully.

She stuck out her hand, obviously for a handshake. Dell slowly shook her hand.

"Nice to meet you too…" He seemed to be the anti-social type, Gumi thought.

"Hungry? I can ask Iroha to make you some food. Her cooking is the best!"

Before Dell could reply, a soft knock was heard.

"Come in." Gumi said.

Luka emerged from the door. Gumi sighed. _Probably more work… can't I hand all that to Rin or Len? They should do it…_

"A letter from Crypton. They want you to send some men to protect their president."

"Escorts.. huh? Mhm.. send Gakupo's team."

"Roger."

With that, Luka exited the room.

"Sorry about that. Anyway, do you need any breakfast? Like I said before, I can ask Iroha to make some food."

"If it's not a problem with you…"

"I take that as a yes then."

"T-thanks."

"Anyway, why were those guys attacking you?"

"Its uh… well… I'm not sure either.. They cornered me and told me to give them all my cash… then I said no.. so they beat me up.."

"Hm. Alright then. I'll be going off now. Rest well and if you need anything, Miku and Lily will tend to you. See you."

"Uhm.. bye.."

Dell raised his hand, waving at Gumi, but she had already left.

* * *

><p>"Len. How's the training doing? For the new recruits."<p>

"Fine. In fact, they're doing quite well."

"And.. how's your relationship with Rin coming along? Still haven't confessed yet?"Gumi gave Len a smirk as she watched the blushing boy.

"I-I'm p-plan-ning to c-c-confess t-tomor-r-row…."

"Do a good job, and make her yours!"

Len smiled sheepishly.

Gumi left him to deal with his love problems and went to check on the other commanders.

Once everything was done, she went to visit Dell.

"So… how are you feeling?"

"Better… I guess…"

"Come on… don't be so down! Wanna have some fun? I've got a video game room! We could play Mario Cart and Pokémon!"

Dell's eyes sparkled at the thought of playing video games. He nodded his head vigorously.

"You like video games? As expected of a boy! I'll call Luka and tell her not to bother me for the week."

Gumi took out her mobile phone and dialed Luka's number. A few mutters and protests could be heard. Gumi finally had been able to convince Luka that she was taking the week off.

"Are you sure its okay?... I mean… if you're too busy…" Dell muttered.

Gumi cut him off. "Nah... its fine. Well then, let's go to the game room!"

Dell got out of bed and they headed to the game room.

The rest of the day was filled with Dell and Gumi playing multiplayer games with each other.

"Aww.. man.. you're good at video games! How did you manage to block his attack… it was supposed to be a one-shot!" Gumi complained.

Gumi's stomach rumbled. Dell laughed.

"Hungry already? We've only been at this for two hours!"

"Shu-up! I forgot to eat breakfast! Anyway… you hungry?"

"Kinda… wanna eat lunch?" Dell asked.

"Yeah!" Gumi smiled.

After lunch, Gumi decided to read a book.

"Gumi! What'cha doing?"

"I wanna read a book. Tired after playing all those games…"

"Or just embarrassed because I beat you in Naruto 5 times in a row?" Dell smirked.

"Not because of that! Maybe a little… I just wanna read!" Gumi pouted and crossed her arms.

"Heh! You'll never beat me! I am the pro pvp champion!"

"Oh shut it Dell!"

"Uh.. anyway.. how long am I going to stay in your house?"

"Ah…right.. your parents must be worried by now…"

"No.. its fine. I don't have parents anyway… I've been living a free life since I was 15." Dell's eyes saddened at the topic of his parents.

"If you don't want to talk about it.. its fine. You can live here for the time being. There's more than enough space." Gumi smiled reassuringly.

They headed off to the library.

"Wow… your mansion is really big… Pretty rich huh…"

"Well… Yeah… since my parents are leaders of one of the groups of Japan… and they passed their place to me…"

As they passed by a picture of the Seiho Byakko's emblem, Dell was fascinated.

"Wait… you mean you're the leader of Seiho Byakko? Cool… Then why..? Why did you save me when you could have just left me there to die?"

"Uh… my group's duty is to protect the nation. So… I was doing my job?" Gumi smiled sheepishly.

Dell nodded his head, even though he did not really understand why she herself had to rescue him. He thought she would have bodyguards swarming around her day and night just to protect her. They reached the library after minutes of walking. Gumi chose a light novel, while Dell was more interested in comics.

They sat on the leather chairs in an area and began to read their books quietly. Every so often, Dell would show Gumi a part of his comic and Gumi would giggle.

After a few books here and there, the bell from the church could be heard. Seven strikes.

"Wow.. so late already? I can't believe we've spent so much time reading books…" Gumi said.

"Yeah.. time flies. I think we should have dinner."

They put back their books into the shelves and headed down to the dining room. At the table, Dell asked Gumi a question.

"Why aren't your parents home? I mean like seriously.. I've never seen them here… all day."

"They're always in some other countries doing who knows what… They haven't come home since last year, let alone call me. All they've done was send me a letter a week ago."

"Ah.. I see."

With nothing more to continue the conversation, they sat in silence, awaiting their food.

Gumi played with her food, not even touching her carrots. Dell threw sideward glances around the room. It was very awkward.

Finally, Dell decided to break the silence. He flicked a pea at Gumi, which hit her right in the center of her forehead. Gumi hissed in annoyance. She flicked a pea at Dell. He responded by throwing a portion of his mashed potatoes at Gumi. Soon, this became chaos. Food was all over the dining room. Gumi was covered from head to toe with all sorts of delicious treats. So was Dell.

Though, both of them were laughing with glee.

Just then, Lily had entered the room, deciding to ask if they wanted their dessert.

She looked at them, horror spread on her face.

"Oh. My. Dear. Lord. Master Gumi! What happened?"

The pair barely noticed Lily come in. All they could think of was each other's faces that was covered with steak sauce and other particularly savory sauces. They were giggling like madmen.

Lily was devastated at the mess they had made. Dell was the first to notice Lily's presence in the room.

"Uh… Gumi… your maid.."

He nudged Gumi in the arm. Gumi turned to face Lily. She was still giggling like a child.

"Um.. sorry Lily for the mess we made.. hehe…"

"Its… no... problem…" Lily said with a sigh. She was happy to see Gumi laugh like that. It was the first in many months.

"Clean up, it's already ten o' clock. You need to take a bath."

"Um.. okay.."

Even though Gumi had stopped giggling, she had a broad grin on her face. She looked like a child who had just gotten a brand new stuffed toy.

A maid rushed into the dining room, holding towels in her hands.

Gumi and Dell used them to clean off the food they had thrown at each other.

They both walked to the separate bathrooms and cleaned themselves.

When they came out, they were squeaky clean.

They crossed paths when they came out of the bathrooms.

"Uh.. Good night, Dell." Gumi said.

"Good night.. Gumi.." Dell said.

They both went to their rooms, each thinking the same thing.

That this day was the best in their whole lives.

* * *

><p>DO U LIEK EET? 8D I LIEK MANGO JELLO!<p>

Thanks Ryu-NGS, Animals of the Night and LatteIllusia for reviewing -passes mango pudding to all of you-

AND YES LatteIllusia I KNOW U 8D ARIGATO OWOB

And as always, Review and share your thoughts! ;DD


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

A/N: Hello once again! I'm sorry I haven't updated in a week ;A; I just didn't have enough inspiration and freaking writers block got in the way.. I'm pretty sure you don't want to hear me ramble... So, on to the story! ;D

* * *

><p>It has been 2 weeks since Dell moved into the Megpoid residence.<p>

Things have become normal after the first few days. It was awkward at the start, but the servants and maids have gotten used to his presence. Even Iroha, who hates new people, has warmed up to him.

* * *

><p>Gumi decided to take another walk today. Dell also asked to tag along.<p>

They headed towards the local park and on the way there, they bought a cup of hot chocolate to warm themselves up.

"Hey Dell, wanna go to watch a movie? I don't want to be stuck in this freezing weather. Besides, I heard they have a new horror movie that's really scary and bloody."

At the words 'horror' and 'bloody', Dell froze. His face went pale.

"Scared? Oi Dell!" Gumi waved a hand in front of his face.

Dell snapped out from his daze and looked at Gumi.

"I-I'm fine… let's go watch it. And I am not scared!" He retorted.

They changed their direction to the cinema and disposed of their paper cups before entering.

* * *

><p>During the movie, Dell could lift his hands off his eyes. It was like they were glued together.<p>

Gumi nudged Dell in the ribs.

"Oh come on, it ain't scary. This part isn't too bad. Take your freaking hands off your eyes and don't be a baby."

Dell believed Gumi and took his hands off his eyes hesitantly. Right then, the main actor of the movie was about to kill the monster when, his possessed partner tears his intestines out from his back.

Dell screamed so high that he could have broken a vocal cord. He clung on to Gumi like a scared child. Gumi sighed. It was only later that Gumi realized that Dell was too close to her. A pink tint spread across her face.

For the rest of the movie, Dell didn't move. He stayed there, clinging on to Gumi's arm.

After the movie had ended, Dell refused to get off. It was only until Gumi threatened to break his hands off that he finally let go.

It was around early evening when they came out of the cinema. Dell looked so pale that even Gumi was beginning to worry.

"Hey, you okay? You don't look so well. Want to go back? I don't wanna carry you back like last time."

"I-I-I'm fine… Seriously. I am never going to watch a horror movie with you again… Anyway, wanna get some food?"

"Eh sure." Gumi blandly replied. She was not that hungry at the moment.

"I know a really good place to eat! Follow me!"

Dell grabbed Gumi's arm and ran off, dragging her.

* * *

><p>They ended up standing in front of a street side ramen store.<p>

"Uh.. are you sure? I mean we could always go somewhere else." Gumi looked off into the distance.

"Don't worry, this place has the best ramen! The best in the whole world!"

"Oh fine…" Gumi said reluctantly.

They entered the shop and the shopkeeper welcomed them.

" Oh welcome! Ah Dell again! Been awhile since I've seen you. Brought your girlfriend along?" The shopkeeper chuckled.

"W-w-what? N-n-o she i-isn't my g-g-girlfriend!" Dell was as red as a tomato. Gumi cringed with a blush on her face.

"Let's just eat…"

After their meal, they walked home in silence.

When they reached home, a frantic Lily greeted them.

"Master Gumi! Master Gumi! Oh Master Gumi! Your parents are coming home next week!"

"Calm down Lily. And… WHAT MY PARENTS ARE COMING HOME? THEY HAVEN'T COME HOME FOR MONTHS AND THEY DARE COME BACK NOW?"

"Um, Gumi. I think you should calm down…" Dell said.

"…. Fine…"

Gumi looked positively angry. She despised her parents. They left her the job, not even caring to send letters. Not even once. And they dared to come home so suddenly? How rude.

Gumi walked up to her room, leaving Dell utterly confused at the doorway.

* * *

><p>This was a pretty crappy chapter, as I might say so myself. But I thought I would give it a try. I'm having oral exams next week, so I thought I might post this first. I'm also gonna start weekly updates ;D And please, leave a review! I have 234 hits.. but only seven reviews.. -starts sobbing in a corner- So please! Review and share your thoughts =D!<p> 


End file.
